4 He's Who!
by Sanguine Tear
Summary: AU Old gods and former enemies have come for a vacation. The true name of the mysterious Mr. Rourke is finally revealed.


He's Who!

It was heading into fall around the world but as usual the island was bright and sunny. They had a full schedule listed for the next month, so his main researcher had decided to take a vacation. Getting into one of the carts Roarke headed out to Lover's Lagoon, where Hecate was at the moment. She still went there to enjoy the solitude of the area. He needed to speak with her, away from the hotel and hopefully she wouldn't sink the island with his news. Seeing her by the bank just enjoying the breeze he parked nearby. Walking up to her he smiled. She knew his charming, fake smile, so she turned to him and waited.

"You look beautiful today." He said kissing the back of her hand.

"Thank you, and you came here to deliver some bad news. I recognize that look in your eyes. So, what is it?"

"Always straight to business." He chided.

"Yes, why put it off. Especially if it's something that needs to be dealt with immediately."

"Well, not immediately. I would say Monday morning."

She looked at him as he continued.

"There will be a nice yacht arriving in port Monday. You know the two that are arriving, very well."

"I do? Who?"

"Well, one of them is my main researcher in the guests who send in their requests. Since we're so booked right now, he wanted to take a vacation. So, I built that beautiful executive suite that we had been talking about on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the ocean."

"He's coming? Here? Are you crazy? The two of you together face-to-face will do more damage to the island than I could."

"Now, dear. It's not all that bad between us. Remember, mythology is not exactly correct. Mortals created them to better understand life and Earth. While in our main areas of mythology we are indeed enemies, in reality we do not hate each other quiet so much. Which is why he wanted to come here for a vacation. I promised to behave myself and he promised not to try and kill me."

"Great, what a wonderful way to end the summer. The beginning of Ragnarök."

"Ragnarök, is wrong just like all of the other end of world myths. Mortals have always talked about how the world will end and no one has gotten it right yet."

"Alright, if he's coming here then what name is, he using? I doubt that he's listed under Norse."

Roarke just stared quietly back at her and cleared his throat.

"He's not changing his name?" She questioned.

He shook his head as she nodded.

"So, we've got Heimdall coming for a visit. If you promised to behave, I supposed that it will be alright."

"Of course." He nodded.

She looked at him and smiled.

"You are certainly not the most trustworthy of the group."

"Perhaps, but it's not just him that is arriving Monday. Remember I said that there would be two."

"If he's bringing Odin with him, we're closing down for the week." She warned.

"No, nothing so drastic. Heimdall is currently dating a very beautiful goddess who is found by different names in Greek, Roman and Norse mythology."

"A very beautiful goddess from all three areas?" She thought out loud.

Looking up at him she noticed his slightly nervous behavior. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"No." She said.

"My, dear. She is a guest."

"No, she is a pain. I don't want that creature on my island."

"She knows that this is your territory. Now, she is coming here with him and he has been crucial for getting the true nature of our guests' requests, and if he and I can pass the week peacefully then the two of you can as well."

"What name is she going by? Freya?"

"No." He sighed. "She has returned to the name of Aphrodite."

"That figures. I guess she thought that one Greek goddess on the island wasn't enough." She huffed.

"Perhaps, but you are also found in all three areas under different names."

"Greek, Hecate and Roman, Hekate are pretty much the same. I don't think that changing one letter makes a big difference on how I'm portrayed. Norse, I'm not even going to discuss."

"In truth, I would rather not." He agreed.

They headed back to the hotel where they walked down the lane to the new executive suite. It was a large light stone house overlooking the water.

"That's a high cliff. I wonder that if I can convince her that she has wings she'll jump." Hecate said.

Roarke looked at her and shook his head. Turning back to the house she continued.

"That actually turned out nice."

"Yes, I think so."

"Why haven't we added this before? I know that we've been discussing it for a while."

"Because, I'm afraid with it being here and in easy distance of our room, along with your temper, that I would find myself sleeping there too often."

"Don't be silly. Even with my temper, in two thousand years how often have I denied you your bed?"

"Only a few." He admitted.

"Exactly. I've denied your right to me a number of times but not your bed."

"No but going to bed and finding my side covered in snakes and poison ivy does get a certain message across."

She nodded as they headed back to the hotel.

"Do they know to call you Roarke?"

"Yes, like me they felt that my true name will only cause problems and he likes the idea of this island."

"A place where a mortals fantasy come true and, in the process, they find out a little more about themselves, in hopes of them leaving here a little bit better than when they arrived. Well, as long as they behave as well, that's one less worry."

"Well, I am afraid that I'm about to add another one."

"What?" She nearly whined.

This was shaping up to be a truly rough week.

"There is another guest arriving by boat on Monday. He wanted to stay here for the week to get away from New York, for some peace and quiet so that he can work on his new textbook outline."

"New textbook? He's obviously a scholar so why should that be a problem?"

"Because his area of expertise is ancient mythology. He will know all of our names as soon as they are mentioned."

"I understand. We need to keep Heimdall and Aphrodite away from him."

"That would be best. You unfortunately will not be able to do so since you co-own this hotel and your name is known. He is interested in meeting you due to your name."

"I wonder how he would react if he knew that it wasn't just a name?" She smiled.

"It's tempting, I will admit." He agreed.

The weekend was busy as always as their guests arrived and their fantasies fulfilled. Monday came as a regular ship docked; the plane only came on weekends. Ordinary fantasy requests, such as I want to meet this movie star or I want to get away somewhere quiet at a nice expensive hotel, those came by ship. They noticed Dr. Peterson head down the gangplank as Hecate and Roarke looked at each other. After greeting their guests Dr. Peterson immediately started talking to Hecate about the great history of her name. Also, how the modern Wiccan culture has embraced the goddess once again. She politely listened as Roarke disappeared on her. She growled, at least he found this amusing. For a second, she gave serious thought to the poison ivy and snakes comment from the other day. Deciding that their current guests' area of expertise was not Roarke's fault she just listened. Of course, knowing Roarke like she did he might have been the one to set this up just to annoy her to begin with. He did have a twisted sense of humor at times. Their guest continued as she nodded in agreement. Most of what he said was accurate and he proved to be well educated on ancient mythology as well. The only thing that really bothered her was talking about Hecate and Hekate as two separate beings. Looking at him she spoke.

"Why does everyone insist that they are two separate beings?'

"What do you mean?'

Although she loathed to bring her name up, she was the best known and probably the best to make an example out of.

"Take the goddess Aphrodite for example. In Greek, she is called Aphrodite, in Roman, she is Venus and in Norse, Freya. They are all the same goddess so why, if gods can change form and be able to move from one place to the other instantaneously, why couldn't the same being be all three gods?"

At first, he was about to argue due to decades of study then he thought about it. Her idea actually made sense, if you believed that the mythology gods were real.

"So, if you were Hecate, just under different spellings in Greek and Roman, what about Norse? Do you have an equal there as well?"

"Hella." She answered quickly.

He thought about it. That made sense as well. Hecate controlled the three worlds including the underworld where Hella was supposed to rule.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing that your middle name isn't Hella." He teased.

"Yes, it is. More than you know." She answered.

They spoke for a while longer as she was finally able to get away from him. Escaping into the office he looked up at her and smiled.

"How was your morning?"

"One step away from formally introducing him to you." She threatened.

"Now, now. Don't be upset. He's a scholar and doesn't believe in our existence."

It was then that a very confused Tattoo walked into the office.

"What's wrong?" Roarke asked looking at him.

He scratched his head a moment before speaking, not sure how to bring up the issue.

"I was walking by the pool, we've got some pretty, new guests in today," he winked. Roarke sighed as he continued. "Dr. Peterson was setting to the side and writing. He seems to be comfortable at the pool and enjoys the sun. Anyway, some of his notes blew from the table and I caught them. I read one of the pages and now I'm confused."

"What did it say?" Roarke asked.

Mythology and reality were often quite different, so confusion was nothing to be really surprised at.

"It was only a short note, but it mentioned your real name and the fact that you have four children."

Roarke and Hecate glanced at each other. Leaning back in his chair and resting his chin on his fingertips a moment he thought about the best way to explain it. Finally, he spoke.

"According to certain myths, yes, I have four children."

"Then why haven't I ever met them?"

"Because, they do not exist, so to speak."

"I don't understand."

"Tattoo, immortals live forever. You know that since you yourself are hundreds of years old. We are brought to life by different forms of creation but once created we do not age or die. We simply shape shift with the times. As for children, wouldn't it stand to reason that two immortals would create an immortal? Hecate and I have been married for two thousand years. How many children would we have had by now? Even if she could only have one every hundred years or so? The answer is twenty. Immortals have been around since the beginning of time. Some of them are quiet promiscuous giving rise to the belief of demi-gods and halflings. Others, although given that title are not quite so bad. Mortals give us names and create our families. In some myths I have no wives at all, in others I have two or three. In reality I only have or have ever had, Hecate. Believe me, one is enough. As for children, we cannot have any. So, in that respect the four that I'm supposed to have are actually other gods given new names and relations to fit each location. Some of them are actually enemies and one of my so-called children I have an extremely close relationship with that is in no way of the family ideology. Also, Hecate and all her names and myself and all of mine are at no time romantically involved, the truth speaks for itself."

"Yes, and quiet loudly the other night too." Tattoo smiled.

Roarke cleared his throat while Hecate blushed. They really needed to put a bell on him one of these days. Tattoo continued.

"That makes me feel better. I was worried about being stuck on diaper duty."

"Not to worry, immortals simply cannot have children. Either with each other or with mortals themselves. No matter what mythology says."

Tattoo nodded as Roarke looked at his watch. Standing up he spoke.

"It's time, the yacht will be here soon."

Tattoo left and headed back to the hotel. As much as he adored women, he really didn't want to deal with the one arriving soon. He had been grateful when Mr. Roarke said that he didn't have to meet the yacht with them. Heimdall was alright, he didn't know why him, and Mr. Roarke didn't get along but the other. Pretty, yes, hateful, yes, annoying, yes, stuck-up, yes. He could go on about her all day. Now her, she completely understood why Hecate didn't like her. They were soon at the docks as they watched a beautiful multi-million-dollar yacht sail into the bay. Anchoring at the docks they waited as both Heimdall and Aphrodite left. He looked to be about thirty, this form was toned at least but his skin still had a pasty and pale texture. Beside him, looking to be about twenty-five was a very large-breasted long-haired blonde. Aphrodite walked down the walkway and flashed a perfect smile. Hecate tensed up as Roarke placed a reassuring hand around Hecate's waist. Approaching them he and Heimdall shook hands while Hecate and Aphrodite glared at each other. Smiling at Roarke, Aphrodite spoke.

"You are certainly handsome at that age. Very sophisticated and suave, but still a lot of fun I'll bet. Especially where it counts."

"Yes, well it's good to see you and I hope that both of you will enjoy your stay here. Heimdall is as much responsible for this island's success as we are."

She smiled at him and continued.

"Nice accent, too. It adds to the mystery. Spanish?"

"Yes." He responded.

Looking over at Hecate she sneered.

"You're still pretending to be American I see. You've certainly aged. What are you, fifty?"

"Forty. I didn't want to look like some big-breasted air-headed bimbo standing beside him. Unlike others I could mention."

"You're rude as ever." She huffed.

"I never said I was talking about you."

"Well who else?" She fumed.

Heimdall and Roarke just sighed. She had just insulted herself and didn't even know it. Hecate smiled.

"Yes, I suppose that air-headed bimbo gave it away." She nodded.

Turning back to Roarke, Aphrodite latched onto his arm and smiled again.

"Maybe you could take me on a private, personal tour of the island?"

In the distance they heard the rumbling of the island.

"Well, it seems that someone doesn't like that idea." She sneered again.

"I don't know. Giving you a firsthand close-up view of one of the active volcanoes would be alright with me. Oh, wait, we can't do that."

"Why, no more volcanoes?" She pretended to whine.

"Not at all. It's just that we need virgins to sacrifice there and you certainly do not fit that list anymore. Nor does any man on this island now that you're here."

Moving away from Aphrodite, Roarke took Hecate's hand and steered everyone towards the cart, as he spoke.

"Please, come. I believe that you two will like our new executive suite. It's quite unique."

They nodded as they got into the cart and he drove them up to the lodge. Seeing it on the cliff Aphrodite spoke.

"Oh, that is lovely."

"Yes, and it comes complete with a high dive. Why don't you try it?" Hecate said.

Roarke cleared his throat signaling her to stay quiet. Stopping at the front door they went inside where the marble and stone gleamed around them.

"You are our first guests here. Please, make yourselves at home and if you need anything just call the front desk. Most everyone working here is some form of creature that you have met before, so they all know you as well. The mortals employed here have been informed that you two are our special guests and will be afforded every courtesy. If you need me just call, I will hear you wherever you are. You know that."

They nodded as Hecate looked over at Aphrodite.

"If you need to maybe you could call Athena and borrow her owl for messages. Since the owl can talk you won't have to worry about writing a letter. We're out of crayons at the moment."

"Hecate." Roarke's firm voice sounded.

She turned and followed him out the door and back to the cart. They were soon heading down the lane as she pouted the whole way.

"My dear, why do you let her get to you so badly?"

"She's only been here a few minutes and she's already thrown herself at you." She fumed.

"In two-thousand years, have I ever returned her affections? I know that human myths make us closer than friends but as you well know, some of the myths and stories are wrong. Our own closeness being one of them."

Hecate nodded and sighed. The problem was that this time things were different. Roarke didn't know it yet, but her feelings for him had changed in the seventy-five years she was away from the island. After the explosion she actually sat down and thought about everything and why he had gotten her so mad. She had never told Roarke, and she knew that with them here she would have to. Every day they made mortals face themselves and their true feelings. They forced them to deal with the past to find their future. Now, ironically, it was her turn to do the very thing that they had been telling others to do for so long. She glanced over at him a moment. To lose him would be hard enough for her, but to lose him to her, would be unbearable. Back at the suite Heimdall was staring out the window watching them leave. He was the only god who could read the other gods as they read mortals. He knew those two were in for a surprise. That's why he chose to bring Aphrodite with him. In truth she was difficult to deal with. Although beautiful, Hecate had been right in calling her an idiot. A little of her went a long way. If he had truly wanted a vacation, he probably would have brought Athena or even Thetis. In truth it was unfortunate that Hecate was married. He would have loved to have spent the week with her instead. Looking back at where Aphrodite was staring at herself in the mirror he nodded. She was the perfect catalyst to see if the true nature of Roarke had changed or if he was still the dark and evil god everyone knew. The day progressed as the two groups stayed away from each other. The Roarke's stayed in their office or working on guests' fantasies and Heimdall and Aphrodite stayed in the suite. Heimdall knew that tonight would either be the end of Fantasy Island or a new and passionate beginning. Until then he needed to keep the giggling airhead occupied. As the day wore on Roarke noticed that Hecate was withdrawn. On their rounds she was polite but quiet. Even Dr. Peterson was unable to get a complete conversation out of her and he was talking about ancient Greece. Out of all her incarnations Greece had always been her favorite. In fact, when people asked her where she was born, even today, she tells them Greece. Explaining the she was born in Greece and had lived for many years in America before moving to the island. Today, she just let him talk and Roarke noticed that she didn't correct him on a few dates that were wrong. That night she quietly dressed for bed and laid down without a word. Dressing as well, since he was certain that he wasn't going to get anywhere tonight, he got into bed beside her. Placing his hand on her shoulder he turned her over. Lying on her back she looked up at him with a look that was almost lost. Taking a breath, he spoke.

"My dear, you know that our powers don't work on each other. I cannot read you. Please, tell me what is troubling you so much? I know that you don't like her, but you have never been this upset around her before."

Looking up into his dark eyes she smiled wanly.

"I just don't want to lose you." She whispered.

"Lose me? How many times must I tell you? After thousands of years and certainly not for her lack of trying, I have never once shared her company."

"I know, it's just that this time, it's different."

"How so?"

"Because, this time, I love you." She responded nearly in tears.

"Please, explain."

Trying to smile, she shrugged as a tear escaped her eye. Gently brushing it away with his thumb he waited.

"You won, that's all." She said.

"Hecate, you're being cryptic again. Something that you have a bad habit of doing. Now, please explain."

"Seventy-five years ago, when I blew up part of the island, I did so because I realized that over time, I had actually fallen in love with you and you don't feel the same way. To you, love was always a game. Just a fun way to amuse yourself. Yes, we've been married for thousands of years but I've never completely surrendered my heart to you, and you know it. We've always had our own eternal chess game going with my heart as the prize. These last few years, while I was gone, I really thought about us and I realized that I simply could not fight you anymore. In the ultimate game, you won. You always do. Of all the immortals out there, I have to completely lose my heart to the most dangerous one of all. Now that you know that you've won, you're going to leave. I know that you won't be interested in staying here anymore. What would be the point? The game is over."

He studied her a moment her words piercing his heart. At last he spoke.

"For the first time in two-thousand years I am truly tempted to strike you."

She blinked at him. His dark eyes were angry, and his voice controlled.

"Did you really think, all this time, I stayed by you because I was simply playing a game? I fell deeply and madly in love with you a long time ago. My heart has belonged to you for many centuries. I guess that I should have told you that before now, but I am telling the truth. I am not playing a game with you. I am yours. The whole reason for this place was to prove to you that even an evil god can change for the better. Yes, I'm still myself in that I manipulate and deceive those around me. To you, however, I am honest. Usually." He smiled.

She let out a small laugh and looked up at him once again. Wrapping her arms around his neck she spoke.

"So, is it safe for me to give you my heart?"

"Yes, if ever I spoke true, yes. It is safe. We belong to each other. For better or worse we are one for all of eternity."

"Then do me one favor then."

"Anything, my love."

"Make love to me tonight like you mean it. IF I give you my heart, please, tonight, take me with a true sense of love."

"I will, now and forever." He whispered.

Leaning down he gently captured her lips in a tender kiss full of love. This time both of their feelings were open to one another and nothing was hidden away. The next morning the cold ringing of the alarm clock sounded as she curled up deeper against his chest. Smiling down at her he lay there a few more minutes waiting for her to wake up. She had never been a morning type of person, the dawn drained her of some of her energy. Getting dressed they had breakfast then headed out on their rounds. It was almost eleven in the morning when they sensed a dangerous energy miles away. To keep the guests from becoming nervous Hecate took a jeep out to inspect the problem while Roarke continued making his rounds. As the pool he noticed Dr. Peterson at one of the tales nearby writing down notes and ides. His favorite relaxing place was indeed the pool. Walking on by he was at the other side when he felt a hand on his jacket sleeve pulling him behind one of the dividers. Pinning him against the wall Aphrodite placed her hands on each side of his shoulders and leaned into him. Smiling at him she spoke.

"Now, you are all alone and you are mine."

"Not today." He said.

"Really? Maybe I should try tomorrow, then?"

"It still wouldn't change my mind." He coldly answered glaring at her.

"Oh, and what is it in your mind that you are thinking of?" She asked pressing her large breasts against him.

Reaching out he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her gently from him. His cold eyes growing colder he answered.

"I was thinking about how much I loathe seconds, or in your case, millionths."

She looked at him, her eyes flashing. He simply stared back at her unfazed.

"Millions? If you're telling me that you believe that you were Hecate's first, then it's you who have been deceived."

"No, I am not saying that. I'm saying that she's picky, unlike others, and all of her former lovers were mortals. She didn't want the hassle that comes with seeing your ex for all eternity. So, in that sense, yes, I was her first. No other god had touched her before me."

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed as she frowned. She wasn't even here, and Hecate still made her look stupid. Across the island Hecate walked around the area that the energy was sensed. She couldn't find anything that would cause that type of warning to go off inside their minds. It was then that Heimdall stepped out from behind a large boulder.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Oh, I just needed to see for myself if he has really changed or not."

"Are you kidding? We have a hotel full of people all paying for different fantasies and you're curious as to his personality?"

"It's simply that after your confession last night I wanted to know what he would do today."

"Last night? How do you know what I told him?" She questioned.

Thinking about it she remembered that he could see everything hidden in both mortals and gods. Turning to disappear and head to Roarke he spoke.

"I have blocked your powers. They will not be back until twenty minutes have passed. I just need to know; wouldn't you like to know as well?"

"I already know."

"Really? The only thing anyone knows is exactly who he is. Of all the immortals to put your faith and trust in, you chose him. That makes no sense. You are a truly strong goddess even more powerful than him, yet you stay by his side completely passive. Why?"

Getting into the jeep she looked at him and answered.

"Because if I'm going to live for all eternity, I want someone to make things interesting. At least with him, I'm never bored."

With that she started the engine and headed back to the hotel. At the pool Aphrodite spoke.

"Come on, why not, it's only once. Let's go."

"No." He firmly stated.

Turning to leave she stopped him and whispered into his ear.

"I know that you want me, every man does, and I can certainly make it a night that you would never forget."

"No, I love Hecate and I receive no greater pleasure than seeing her happy."

Taking a step back her eyes flashing she spoke in a threatening tone.

"Roarke, if that is what you want me to keep calling you. I suggest that you reconsider my offer, or everyone here is going to know just who you are."

No." He firmly answered then left.

He was almost on the other side of the pool when he heard her shout.

"Do not walk away from me, I mean it, Loki."

This immediately got Dr. Peterson's attention as well as most of the ones there at the pool. Turning to face her he simply nodded and gave a slight bow, then left. She glared after him as suddenly she heard laughter behind her. Turning around Hecate stood there.

"You always made it a point to seduce every man that I was with. True they were mortals but your constant belief in that 'anyone you have I can take away' does get old. Before we were married you wouldn't even give him the time of day, no matter which form he took. After our marriage you're almost obsessed. What's wrong? Did you find a man that you couldn't seduce?"

"Fine, let's talk about men. At least as Freya in Norse mythology I'm not married and sleeping with my father. Right Hella?"

She snarled a moment then spoke.

"I abandoned that name long ago."

"But mythology says that's who you are." She sweetly smiled.

"Yes, mythology does say that. But we both know that the entire creation of family lineage no matter which myth, is incorrect. We cannot have children. Therefore, I'm no more his daughter than you are. Also, another thing that mythology has wrong is that in real life I am his lover, your relationship is only a figment of human imagination. However, there is one thing that mythology has gotten correct over time."

"What's that?"

"You may indeed be the goddess of love and beauty, but beauty is a fickle thing. It withers and dies. While outside you are beautiful, inside you're nothing but a wrinkled old hag whose hosted every ship in the fleet, except his and you can't stand it."

It was then that Roarke appeared once again. This time to drag Hecate away before the two actually came to blows. While he might enjoy a cat fight with these two beauties, he knew that the island would never withstand it.

"Hecate, dear. I need your assistance." He said trying to get her away.

Smiling over at Aphrodite she moved to stand beside him. Looking over at her for a second, she turned back to Roarke and reached up, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Breaking apart she winked at Aphrodite, as she stood there seething in anger with pure hatred burning in her eyes. Hecate spoke and Roarke winced.

"Something else that you should know, he is a passionate lover and amazingly fantastic to be with. Even more than that, he's mine. By his own choice."

Taking his arm, they turned and left. Heimdall appeared beside Aphrodite and smiled as he watched them go.

"It's true, even he has changed. This island is perfect for those two."

"When can we leave?" She shouted stomping her foot and pouting.

He continued to smile, thinking about how he would be glad to dump her off at the nearest port and sail far away into the distance.

"Our things are already packed and onboard the yacht. Roarke has given me a few new names to research so I'm afraid that my vacation is now over."

"That's fine. Tell him that we're leaving, and I don't ever want to come back to this place again."

"I'll tell him, and I'm certain that he won't be to disappointed."

"I'll be waiting for you on the yacht. Don't be long I want to leave within an hour."

Sticking her nose up in the air she stormed past him. Suddenly a splash from the diving board soaked her hair and gown. Standing there wet she pouted again and headed for the yacht actually disappearing outside of the gate. Heimdall headed up the stairs where Roarke and Hecate was waiting for him. Looking at her, Heimdall spoke.

"She really is an air-head, isn't she?"

"You're the one who can read the minds of the gods. What do you think? She smiled.

"I think that you are insulting air-heads." He sighed.

"Yes, even they know to stand a distance from the diving board in case someone does a cannonball." She smiled.

He looked up at Roarke whose eyes were sparkling. He knew that look from the old days.

"I don't know which one of you did it but either he's rubbing off on you or your rubbing off on him."

"I think we're just finally getting used to each other." She smiled.

Looking at Roarke he held out his hand. Shaking it Heimdall continued.

"Your island is a wonderful idea. In truth I can't think of a better use for your mischievous talents. I think I'll enjoy continuing to work with you."

"Thank you, Heimdall." He nodded.

"Take care of your island and your wonderful wife. Good-bye, Loki."

He left as Hecate looked up at him.

"So, now your name is out. Do you want me to continue calling you Roarke?'

"Yes, most everyone at the pool was hotel workers. Even our mysterious cannonballer. Whether they know or not is unimportant, especially since most of them knew already. There were only a handful of human guests and the only one of them to actually recognize the name was Dr. Peterson."

"So, in our more intimate moments, is it still Roarke? How boring."

Smiling at her he spoke.

"I never tire of my true name when you call it out like that. During the night, between us, then Loki is fine."

She nodded as they noticed Dr. Peterson heading their way. Smiling at Roarke he looked down at her as she spoke.

"He heard your true name as well. Now, it's your turn to deal with him. I'm sure that you'll get to hear all about your namesake and the trouble he once caused."

"Maybe I should go with you?" He began as she smiled mercilessly at him.

"Oh, no. I believe that turnabout is fair play and now it's your turn to hear all about the Norse god Loki."

She quickly left leaving Roarke to speak with Dr. Peterson.

"Did I hear right? Did that young woman call you Loki?"

"Yes, you are correct."

"Amazing. Your first name is Loki and you married a lady named Hecate. You're saying that the names of two powerful gods own this hotel." He enthusiastically chirped.

Roarke just nodded.

"I don't believe this. Are those your real names or did you decide on them when you built this hotel?"

"No, those truly are our names."

"Amazing, absolutely amazing. Let me tell you some interesting facts about your namesake. Although why anyone would want to name their child after Loki I will never know."

Roarke smiled and listened as Dr. Peterson spoke. Almost two hours later an announcement sounded over the loudspeaker.

"Mr. Roarke. You have an emergency telephone call in your office."

Quickly excusing himself he headed to the office. Upon entering he saw Hecate setting there smiling at him.

"The telephone call was from you?" He questioned.

"Yes, I thought that two hours was enough."

He nodded in agreement as they started on their paperwork. New requests were always coming in and they needed to stay on top of things. A few days later Dr. Peterson boarded the ship back to the mainland as the Roarke's breathed a sigh of relief. It had indeed been an interesting week. Fortunately for them his true name was quickly forgotten and only L. Roarke was remembered by most.


End file.
